It may be desirable to form bags, furniture, clothing, electronic devices, and other items using materials such as fabric. If care is not taken, however, fabric-based items such as these may not offer desired features. For example, a fabric-based electronic device may be awkward to use, may not have an attractive appearance, or may not offer desired functionality.